Alfred's Dilemma
by Twiinlex Space
Summary: Alfred's feelings up to Independence. Not my headcanon or anything, I just got the idea while listening to some music. One-shot, maybe continued later


The young nation's feet patted against the ground in the running rythmn that they did quite often lately. Arthur used to tell him off all the time for running around so fast, telling him that "he'll fall if he runs so fast all the time". The boy would usually just laugh and tell Arthur that he'd be fine, but still try to slow down a little.

Alfred's mouth was wide with joy and his small feet ran on his excitement. He ran into the house and through the many halls, something else Arthur told him off for. Finally he reached the room he was anticipating and burst through the door with a wide grin. "Big Brother!" He cried as he saw Arthur stood there now looking at the door with a surprised expression. "Alfred" He smiled, but then said "What have I told you about running in the house? And you almost threw that door off it's hinges" with a hand on his hip. He still continued to smile though. Alfred came in and ran up to him, throwing his arms around his hips, "I'm glad you're back from your duties, I was hoping we could play today! I missed you~". Arthur smiled warmly down at the small child and patted his back. Crouching onto his knees, he met Al's level and grinned, "I missed you too. I even got you a gift". Alfred's expression was bright and he gasped "What is it?". Arthur chuckled and stood again, moving over to a box he had placed on the table. He was going to present it at dinner but might as well hand it over now.

Picking it up, he turned to Alfred and passed him the package, "Here you go". Alfred sat on the floor and put the box down between his legs. He opened the lid while Arthur sat down on an arm chair and put his large hat down. "A new coat?" Alfred grinned. Arthur gestered toward it, "Look at the back". Al flipped it over and gasped again. On the back was a beautifully embroidered motif of an eagle, preparing it's wings for flight. "While working, I remembered when we were watching those eagles together and how you said '_I love eagles! I'm going to make them my favourite animal!'_ and were pretending to fly around all day" Arthur chuckled, mimicking Alfred's small voice. Alfred looked up at the older nation in surprise, "You remembered?". "Of course!" Arthur smiled, rising from his chair again and walking over to him. He gently took the coat from Alfred and gestured him to stand. Al sprang to his feet and turned around. Arthur helped the new garment on him and pulled him over to the large mirror. "What do you think?" Arthur smiled warmly. Al turned this way and that, trying to see the back, his arms wide. He patted it down and grinned up at Arthur, "It's awesome!". "_Awesome_ ey?" Arthur laughed. He turned to walk away but Alfred grabbed him again and hugged as tightly as he could, "Thank you, thank you, thank you". Arthur was surprised but ruffled Alfred's dusty locks and said "You're welcome dear".

Alfred spread his arms wide and circled the gardens, sometimes pretending to land on the grass and sqwark or peck at something. This was a truly lovely gift, and only made Alfred love his brother more. He and Arthur weren't really brothers or anything, Arthur just offered to take him in and Alfred was really drawn to him. He called him big brother cause he was taking care of him. He really admired Arthur and felt strongly about him. He wasn't definitely sure what the feeling was, but he thought it was admiration so that's what he called it. He wanted to grow up and be strong like England, and he was sure that if he worked hard enough he would.

* * *

Arthur's hand was moving at great speeds, work drowning him. Alfred came into the room and greeted him. Arthur didn't look up from his desk. Alfred frowned. "Arthur?" He asked. "Hm? Oh, hello Alfred" He finally answered, still not looking at him and continuing to scribble something. Alfred frowned again, "Still covered in work I see". Arthur nodded. Alfred sighed and paused before quietly saying "I worked hard again today. I got loads done and even started a new project". "Well done" Arthur muttered, not with much feeling. Alfred knew he was just shrugging him off right now. It made him kind of sad. "Arthur..." he paused again, "I'm getting bigger by each passing day you know. I wish you would come see again sometime. You've been so busy...". "If you're getting so big, why don't you start paying taxes hm?" Arthur dipped his quill back in the ink pot. "Awww come on" Alfred sighed. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked up at the American. "Alfred, I'm very proud that you're doing all this and you're on good stead to becoming very successful. I'm sure once I get on top of everything I'll be able to come and see how you're doing" He sighed. Alfred just pouted and muttered, "You always say that". He left the room, telling Arthur he'd be back soon.

Ever since Alfred was young, he's always thought highly of Arthur but once he realised that what he first thought was just admiration, was actually a love for him, he had become slightly distraught. Everytime he thought about it, he realised just how much he really cared for Artie, but what good was it? Everyone, even Arthur just saw him as "England's younger bro". How would Arthur ever recognise him? How could he persue his feelings if he was out of sight? He sighed, thinking all about it. He _had_ come up with something, but if he saw it through, it would hurt Arthur no doubt. He may even push him away totally. BUT HE NEEDED TO TRY SOMETHING. He wasn't sure he could do with much more of this. Alfred needed to make Arthur see him, and this was all he had. He went back to his room and ducked under the bed. He reached for a piece of parchment he had been writing since he first had the idea. Alfred unrolled it and read the top. Declaration of Independence.


End file.
